


一颗（尚）未开花的树

by Fiona0707



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Extra Treat, M/M, Pining, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 一场莱克斯·卢瑟摆弄氪星装置时发生的意外，将布鲁斯送到了一个绝不是——不可能是——他自己的未来。诚然，克拉克加入了正义联盟，愿意和布鲁斯一同拯救世界，甚至谅解了他曾经所为。但这不表示他们会——不意味着他们有可能——缔结婚姻。





	一颗（尚）未开花的树

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a tree that has not blossomed (yet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420861) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



 

_惟愿记取，初见那天，_

_那时那刻，与你相遇，_

_或明或暗，是夏是冬，_

_记忆之中，你已朦胧；_

_多少遗忘，悄无声息，_

_多少彷徨，无从寻觅，_

_多少绽放，都已错失，_

_树之花期，无谓回忆。_

_——[英]克里斯蒂娜·罗赛蒂_

 

布鲁斯翻转手中的装置，审慎地打量着，顿了顿，凑得更近些。他俯身把它放在设置好的数据库接口前，接口处的镜头自动摄取被观测物的相片；他放下装置，键入简洁说明附在图像文件上作为标题： _疑似输入_ _/输出设备_ ？

他抹了把脸，决定暂时不继续窥探。

他只是想把从卢瑟的各种实验室和仓库中搜出的存货汇总成一份基准清单。战斗结束后，他立刻把目光投向了卢瑟的研究：母盒、宇宙深处潜藏的威胁——还有他得到的人物资料，那些需要找寻的英雄们。现在荒原狼已解决，危机告一段落，他终于有时间开始着手剩下的任务。

至少他还有些时间。老天，卢瑟的囤积该死的多。布鲁斯在这儿已经折腾了——六个小时？不，目前为止，将近七小时——而且离结束还差得远，并且这些只是沧海一粟。

卢瑟不只是入侵了那艘失事的飞船，他还顺走了不少东西——得到允许或是强行盗取，布鲁斯无法辨别哪种情况更令他不安。卢瑟同样做了记录和扫描，他不放过每块碎屑，撬开一件件氪星科技来查看运作原理。

只是，不知道他的行为、他的尝试是否 _正确_ 。他拆开部分装置，把残片拼接起来——试图逆向还原丢失的部件。但卢瑟的策略是回溯合乎逻辑的路径，找到他能占为己用的那个节点，与理智、有条理、可靠的科学探索毫无相似之处。

布鲁斯不能把作用不明的装置通通存放在蝙蝠洞、甚至是庄园里。他将之分存于韦恩企业旗下的六处地产中——自然是层层防护、妥善保存，但万一其中任何一处被当局发现并查封，他仍有时间将剩余几处转移。

除此之外，不把所有鸡蛋放在一个篮子里也更加安全。尽管他很想揭开每一个外星谜团并用科学之火将其照亮，但他已经接连三次与死亡擦肩。就在上周，他试着从一个设备上剥下一层看似平平无奇的惰性外壳，结果炫目的紫光迸放，附近三个街区瞬间断电。

因此，把螺丝刀塞进这个引人犯罪的阀状端口可能不是什么好主意。

他谨慎地把设备放回原先的搁板上，按下隔壁架子上的按键切换到数据库以查验下一个记录物品。目标04-012L——在布鲁斯指定的4号地点，即位于大都会郊区卢瑟所持地产上的秘密实验室，寻得的第12件物品，加“L”表示有明显迹象表明卢瑟对其动了手脚。

这一个体积更大，造型怪异；布鲁斯需要双手把它抬起来移到工作台上。他将之轻轻放下，用底座……或者说最平整的那一面接触桌面，然后俯下身来仔细观察。

他忍不住微微皱眉。氪星技术往往平滑流畅——造型优美，曲线灵动，趋于对称，区块之间严丝合缝、环环相扣，以至于无法从整体中分割看待。

这使得卢瑟的尝试——增强或转变这个设备，或者其他什么神神叨叨的举动——不仅智商上占据洼地，而且视觉上令人震惊。它 _丑爆了_ ，卢瑟把这玩意儿砸裂，螺钉、电线和焊锡从破口处张牙舞爪地溢了出来。

布鲁斯的指尖沿着外壳划过，卢瑟不太可能把它分离存放，4号地点一定藏有另一个部分。如果能找出来，他得做个连接把它拼起来，希望卢瑟的篡改能被撤销、这东西可以复原——

但他累了。很累了，而且即便对他而言也已经很晚了。几个小时前，他脱掉夹克，卷起了袖子；这期间他一直极尽谨慎，但在这思维松懈的瞬间，他裸露的手肘不慎碰上了一根电线。

接触面很小，力量也微弱。但触碰内部结点或是松动卢瑟不耐烦的焊接已经绰绰有余。

震动突如其来，布鲁斯来不及抬开手臂，他反射性地双手抱头，在异动到达峰值前自我防卫。这次没有亮光，他听天由命地思索着，然后传来一阵—— _脉冲_ ，一股奇异的搏动震荡于半空中。

他摔倒在地。或者说他以为自己摔倒在地，这感觉仿佛身处漩涡、处处受制，他已经迷失方向、随波逐流——

 

——但他落下时，没有砸在地板上，没有昏迷不醒。他靠在了——一把椅背上。

速度带来的影响尚存：他头部下垂，脖颈猛地后折，太阳穴立即抽搐，肩膀瞬间绷紧，疼痛难忍。他的双眼不由自主地阖上了，椅子在他身下移动时，他发觉自己伸出了双手，尽管身侧不该有任何东西。

这儿不该出现 _椅子_ 。实验室里唯一的那把在工作台和电脑旁边——他没有坐上去，甚至碰都没碰。

但此刻他身下就是一把椅子，他展开的双手伴着柔和的声响落在桌面上。

他屏住呼吸，稳住身体，睁开眼睛，瞬间感到真切明显的违和，他的穿着变了。

他不顾疼痛的头部，列举种种可能性，无论是多古怪的假设——他宁愿撒开一张大网，也不愿被他漏掉的小鱼打个措手不及。

那么，他是不是被转移到了别人身体里？一秒之后他认为不是。没错，他的衣服变了，但他能认出是自己的：淡蓝色细条纹衬衫，还有腰带，尽管裤子不熟悉——藏青色，目测崭新。衬衫是他的，只不过不是几分钟前穿的那件纯白色的。胳膊也是他的，然后是手——

他猛抽一口气。他的手，戴着——戴着一枚戒指，在左手无名指上。

他盯着戒指，恍惚地想，平行世界？或者，如果他愿意保持乐观，时间旅行？但不，不需要乐观，这可能是个计谋，是他刚刚披上的新伪装，只是恰好撞上尴尬的记忆缺失。掩饰身份？但这也说不通，他在——他在哪？

他抬起头。

桌子是铬合金之类的，结实坚固，设计精良，程光瓦亮。沿着桌面安装的一排排显示屏令人眼花缭乱——数量甚多，规模巨大，精度惊人。在他的目光看向其中一台屏幕边缘显示的日期时间前，他就已经倾向于认为——没错，果真如此，2024年。种种细节，显示器的薄度、清晰性、色泽，陌生的图像 _纵深_ ，都昭示了较他惯常使用的技术基准的进步。

然后他后知后觉地注意到最近处半打屏幕所展示的景象，并无法移开目光。

显而易见，这些是监控摄像。此处是——韦恩庄园。他在韦恩庄园。

在他的时间线上，翻修工程正在迅速推进。几周内他就能向其他人呈现合适的框架，当然，在最终敲定内部布局和安排前，他会征求大家的意见。但他心海深处静默而顽固的角落不愿去假定后续的结果。他有时认为这是一种傲慢。他做出的大部分行为，他每次套上制服时立下的铮铮誓言，都带着一股傲气：他有技术、有力量、有能耐、有意愿，去创造一个不同的世界。但谈及庄园——他尤其意识到其中的讽刺意味，他应该把破碎的事物变得有价值、有意义，搞得像他知道价值和意义有什么含义、是什么模样——

目前的联盟组成是基于运气、固执和其成员的特殊性格——施于善意和承诺的意愿，以及，对某个特例而言，令人费解和不应获得的仁慈。

布鲁斯知道不能指望被闪电击中两次。

但此处是——他的庄园。一旦在建的工程完成后，他梦想的庄园。作为联盟的行动基地、总部、安全有保障的居所，英雄们在需要的时候会收到欢迎。一个家。

面前的外景展示了长长的车道、树篱、入口通道前的大转弯；尽管布鲁斯不熟悉大部分的车，但他不禁推测那辆溅满泥浆的亮蓝色越野车是亚瑟的，而线条优美的银色双开门轿车属于戴安娜。如果没猜错的话，这些车也是电动的。

侧边的外部摄像头显示了花园、树木、精心修剪的青翠草坪随风滚动；靠近他座椅的内部监控呈现了大理石建造的门厅，宽阔的双层楼梯曲折而上；一个休息室，从镜头看来，最引人注目的陈设是布鲁斯见过的最大的沙发；设备室、实验室、技术工作区、健身房——

他曾经设想的一切，他曾经在空白的蓝图纸上漫不经心列出的每一个选择。所有，一切。甚至这个房间，一个安保室，安全、自动地监控建筑里里外外。

他该在脑子里作好记录。对比这栋建筑的布局与他记忆中的策划，寻得能帮他精准找出最终设计的修正、补充和改动。

但很长一段时间里，他所做的只是坐在原地，看着眼前的一切，试着找回呼吸。

他双手撑住桌子站了起来。他感到昏沉、疼痛，他不知道这该归咎于这个版本的身体还是脉冲带来的后遗症。

但身体是他自己的。他在这点上不再怀疑。那么推测只剩——好吧，还剩很多：幻觉，梦境；他自己的未来，尽管可能性不大——他心不在焉地摩挲那枚戒指——他要么被扔到了这个时点；要么是无事发生，但他遗失了从站在那台机器前直到此刻的记忆。按他的猜测，前者几率更大，异动和事件都发生在他那边，而所有证据都表明，在此地、在这一端，他除了独自坐在监控室之外没做任何事。或者退一步——这是未来，甚至是布鲁斯·韦恩的未来，但不是 _他的_ 。他没有忘记来找他的那个巴里，也不曾遗忘他针对克拉克的警告。他很确信他规避了那样的未来，但并不意味着它已经不复存在，只是存在另一个布鲁斯·韦恩，操蛋地搞砸了一切而不得不囿于其中。

他穿过房间，走向房门，一把拉开。有声音从楼下传来，其中一些可以辨认，这是戴安娜，那绝对是亚瑟；但有些他不熟悉。

布鲁斯有些犹豫。在他彻底捋清发生之事以前，揭明他困境的尝试毫无意义。他能说些什么呢？他甚至没有一个合理的假设可以提供，更别说潜在的解决方案。另外，如果是有人基于某种原因促成了此事，希望让他陷入错乱和无助——卢瑟，通过与那台机器有关的延时效应——那么最好表现得未受影响，暗示阴谋不曾奏效。

但如果楼下有这个布鲁斯认识但他不知道的人，他能掩盖真相吗？他也许能在亚瑟、巴里、甚至维克多面前虚张声势、蒙混过关，但戴安娜不吃这套。

他站在原地，在做出决定的边缘徘徊许久。突然传来脚步声——走廊尽头的楼梯上出现人影，随后那人的脸转向他。那个笑容，布鲁斯在任何地方都能一眼认出，尽管极少朝他绽放。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，温暖，喜爱，愉悦，“你在这儿呢，”他沿着走廊快步走向布鲁斯，然后他——

然后他的手轻松随意地搭在布鲁斯腰间。布鲁斯感觉仿佛是在别处看着自己的身体接受这份触摸，但他当然不能毫无反应。他该抬手搁在克拉克肘部。如果这对这个克拉克、对他所熟悉的布鲁斯来说是正常行为，那么布鲁斯不能惊慌、震惊或退缩而引致怀疑。

“克拉克，只是做了几个模拟。”

“好的，”克拉克低喃，仍然带着那份——那份温暖，那份难以承受、令人眩晕的温暖，“你忙完就下来，好不好？我一整天都没见到你了。”

“当然，”布鲁斯说，“五分钟，最多。”

克拉克笑得更开，如晨曦般璀璨，“这么说来，怕是要半个小时，”甜蜜的、调侃的，然后——

布鲁斯的确看出了征兆，他怎么会错过，只是即便重重预兆摞在他眼前，他依然难以置信：克拉克伸手触碰他，一定是出于他没想到的、别的原因；指尖抚过下颚、脸颊，温暖的拇指抵住他的下巴——别的原因，他提醒自己；然后克拉克贴近他，然后他们的嘴碰在一起，然后克拉克 _吻_ 了他，然后他什么都想不起来了。

经过漫长而和煦的一小时，一天——六秒，他坚定地纠正自己的错觉，克拉克松开他，温柔地说：“好吧，给你十分钟，然后我会回来亲自把你捉到楼下去。”

他离开了。

 

 

布鲁斯在原地愣了三十多秒，突然回过神来，觉得有必要退回监控房间的遮蔽之中——仿佛继续留在走廊会造成更多暴露、让他更加脆弱。

他磕绊着停下脚步，呆呆地盯着墙壁。当他感知到自己的指尖轻抚着嘴唇时，他才意识到自己抬起了胳膊，他立刻把手放下，双臂交叠固定于胸前，他的手此刻显然不可信任。

基于新的信息，他需要重新审视先前罗列的可能性。仅此而已。幻觉、梦境——但如果是这两者，他怀疑不能完全归因于他自己的大脑，必须有某种外部机制在诱导或构造。时间推进平滑完整，没有跳跃、间隔或突发转变。他采取的每一个行动都有前因和现实的后果，把自己从椅子上推起来的结果只是使他站立，不像普通梦境中那样让他一飞冲天穿过天花板，或是窜进另一栋截然不同的建筑里。克拉克的长相与布鲁斯的记忆相符——头发长了些，卷度也没那么规整；在他微笑时，眼角浮现了一两道新的皱纹。没有任何迹象不能用布鲁斯在电脑上看到的“2024”年份来解释，除了——

好吧，只有唯独一个观察结果让布鲁斯排除失忆和跨越自身时间轴的可能性。

克拉克也戴着戒指。

与布鲁斯那枚设计相仿：简洁的素圈，颜色一致，带有氪星合金的光泽；戒码稍大些，他俩之中，克拉克的指节更宽，虽然只宽那么一点点。当克拉克抬起手——他的左手——去抚摸布鲁斯的脸颊时，它在布鲁斯眼前闪闪发亮，光滑、温暖地贴在布鲁斯脸侧。

布鲁斯吞咽，一次、两次，闭上眼睛，牙齿咬住嘴唇内侧。把注意力集中于当务之急上。

这个房间——这些电脑。他应该可以访问数据库，连接网络。细节的完整度超过了一定程度，幻觉或梦境的假设显得站不住脚。布鲁斯经历过足够多幻境，熟悉自己的思维局限性。如果他是以某种方式偏离轨道进入了另一个宇宙，要是分歧是不久前发生的，他应该能追踪到最初的差异点，或者至少识别出一些由之导致的时间线改变。

除了那些显而易见的。

他坐回椅子上，伸手操作那个纤薄的背光键盘。互联网仍然存在，但这里的连接速度比布鲁斯习惯的还要快速，他点开十几个标签，几乎瞬间同时加载完毕。他该从世界简史入手，弄清世界线的岔路可以追溯至多久以前，但他承认，他对这个自己的人生有种病态的好奇。

这个布鲁斯·韦恩到底是谁？他是什么样的人？他得有多大的不同，才能得到一个看向他的克拉克——

他心不在焉地扫视搜索结果首页，皱起眉头。这里仍然有发生黑零事件，毁灭日也出现了，并且——他补充搜索关键词——超人还是死了。神奇女侠的介入，第一个真正有说服力的证明的哥谭蝙蝠存在的证据，莱克斯·卢瑟入狱。

粗略看来，事件的大体顺序是——相同的。

他盯着屏幕，脸颊滚烫，喉咙发紧。一定有区别。一定有。某些已经发生的、在很久之前让他和这个布鲁斯分道扬镳的事件。他只是需要更仔细的判别。

他告诉自己在掌握正义联盟的名册变动之前不要下楼，但他在不自觉地逆向追溯，越过荒原狼——越过巴里，维克多，亚瑟，全都别无二致——越过毁灭日，来到他自身。

他的工作，韦恩企业；阿尔弗雷德，哥谭，小丑——迪克；他的父母；甚至他的出生日期——他早些或是晚些来到世上必然会有些影响。但没有任何区别。 _没有_ 。

他迟来地核查了一些重大历史事件。就算这个布鲁斯·韦恩的人生道路是一样的，但仍有可能这个宇宙中某些根本性的变化改变了他。

这种人生不属于布鲁斯。不可能。它挑战了所有的理智、全部的逻辑以及绝对严格的概率学。

他害死了克拉克，又打扰了他的安眠。克拉克宽容他逃脱惩罚，对他以礼相待、亲切热忱，甚至小心地给予他温暖——因为克拉克不能在怀恨在心的同时拯救世界。而克拉克已经证明他宁愿承担谋杀、疼痛和自己的死亡也不愿让地球受苦。相较之下，放下对布鲁斯·韦恩理所应当的怨恨似乎也只是小小的代价。

但这并不意味着他会——并不意味着他有哪怕一丁点可能——

布鲁斯屈伸双手，手掌在键盘上摊平：低头盯着那该死的戒指闪烁的银色光芒。

这里是庄园，布鲁斯一定负责设置计算机系统，他绝不会假手他人。

蝙蝠洞里，系统文件夹深处，布鲁斯存有一个子目录，里面装满了看起来相当标准的初始化文件，管理程序不频繁但定期的对其进行访问。在它们之中，外观上难以分辨，夹有他堆叠的各式各样的个人笔记。

这个版本的他有可能会进行相同的操作。无论这个布鲁斯有多不同——他一定不同。 _一定_ 。

但布鲁斯有可能找出它。

 

 

这不该有效。

访问子目录需要管理权限。布鲁斯一时兴起键入了他目前正在使用的蝙蝠洞密码——一串随机的单词序列，比字母和数字的组合便于记忆，但更难以强行破解。每三十六小时就会重新生成一次——按理来说，需要数千次尝试。

但它成功了。

布鲁斯盯着提示符曾经闪烁的地方。曾经闪烁，现在消失，毫无道理。

他心中惊涛骇浪，收缩、迟疑、摇摆、无情。

这不能证明任何事。不能。但——

如果这是一个封闭的循环，未来的他会记得，会知道该如何更改密码以确保布鲁斯能访问文件夹。

排除所有不可能的情况，唯有这样才合乎逻辑。

文件夹里只有一个文档在昨天被编辑过。鉴于他想全盘了解当下的状况，他该阅览所有文件，但没理由不先从这一个开始。

他用系统默认文本编辑器打开它——布鲁斯对业界水平失望后自己编写的开源软件，熟悉、轻量，很明显这个是升级版。

_“这是真的。”_

第一行字写道。

_“无需做任何事。你还剩下两到两个半小时——你没有记录到达的时间，”_

布鲁斯这才瞥向屏幕右下角：2:14 PM。

_“但这是我能给出最精确的估计。从某种意义来说，你被击昏了，一小段时间后便会返回你该在的地方。钟慢效应_ _[1]在起作用。那边没人注意到异常。很安全。”_

布鲁斯松了一口气，双手不再紧绷。两个小时，两个半——他的身体被留在原地。他不愿去思忖它会被何人发现、会发生何事，但如果有人能理解这份隐忧，只有——他自己。

_“这是个闭环。我记得。时空连续体_ _[2]未受影响。”_

接着，在数行空白之后：

_“别冷酷对待克拉克。没用的。如实相告即可。”_

_“他会相信你。”_

 

[1] time dilation effect，也叫时间膨胀

[2] space-time contimuum，时间与空间共同组成的四维时空结构

 

他走下楼。

他看了很久的监控摄像，对这儿地方的陈设已有大致了解——然后发现他再没听见楼下的喧闹，因为其他人都离开了，汽车启动驶离，巴里一路火花狂奔而去，两三个布鲁斯不认识的人跃到空中或是原地消失了。

只剩下克拉克。

这该让他感到安全。 _如实相告即可，他会相信你_ ——除了克拉克，没有其他需要应付的人，这样他那些客观的忧虑立刻得到了解决。

但布鲁斯一直痛苦地意识到， _他_ 与克拉克共处一室有种不可名状而隐晦的危险，没什么可以转移他的注意，也没有其他人可供注视。

面对一个不能指望不去吻他的克拉克，这份危险不再隐晦。

他在宽敞明亮的厨房门口停下脚步，克拉克正在里面快速地擦洗最后一批脏盘子。当然克拉克听见了他的到来，他转身，拧上水龙头，朝他迈了半步，然后很明显是想起了他的手还湿着，“布鲁斯，你来啦。呃，等我一下下。”

布鲁斯回道：“没事。”克拉克的手慢慢地绕着抹布，斜晲了他一眼，眼神带着苦笑和对布鲁斯说话之道的心照不宣。

“我敢说‘没事’大概是你最不想用上的形容，”克拉克歪了歪头，“它发生了，不是吗？”

布鲁斯看着他，非常小心地没有立马转身就走。

“没关系，”克拉克迅速补充，“不用担心。我问大家介不介意出去一会儿——我说我们需要，呃，谈谈。”他伸手揉揉后颈，脸红了，清了清嗓子，“所以你不用做任何掩饰，这里只有你和我。”

“你知道了。”布鲁斯听见自己说。

“当然，”克拉克茫然作答，“你告诉我的啊。”然后他愣住，神色微变：懊悔，突兀，嘴角抽动，“你——现在告诉我很多事情，”他解释着，语气愈加平静，“你说会是今天，但不清楚具体时间。然后我上了楼，而你——”他又顿住，咬了咬嘴唇，“我说不好。你看我的眼神有点不对，我觉得。它让我想起——”他笑出声，清脆明亮，摇了摇头，“你说你会从‘那时候’过来，当你用这个形容的时候，意思是，”他举起手左右摇晃，做出“差不多”的手势，“一年左右，距离我不在的时候。”

_我不在的时候。_ 它被说得轻松而笃定。多么委婉的说辞啊，布鲁斯想。

克拉克突然警觉地看着他，好像他这才意识到布鲁斯可能受到了惊吓：“我是不是——还——”

“不，”布鲁斯说，“不，你回来了。你没事了。”

不知为何这让克拉克对他展露微笑，“很好，”克拉克说，“很好，我很高兴。”他小心翼翼地朝布鲁斯迈近一步，没有移开视线，“我没有再死一次，至少目前还没有，如果你在担心这个。”

布鲁斯看向别处，“有一瞬间我确实想过。”他强迫语气保持轻缓平稳。

但克拉克没有被糊弄。“当然了，”他低声说，当布鲁斯再次抬眼看去，他仍然注视着他，目光柔和到难以承受。

“我还告诉过你什么？”

克拉克说：“没多少，”他脸上又闪过一抹笑容，“你还是 _你_ ，你知道的。”

他的语调轻快而调侃。但随后他安静下来。

他再度开口，极尽温柔：“你不必——改变，或者做任何事，对我来说——”

布鲁斯不知道自己露出了怎样的神情，但克拉克突然向他伸出手来，那双宽阔有力的手掌落在他肩膀上。

“我们开始彼此了解，仅此而已，”克拉克说，“我不会告诉你我突然觉得你很完美，你这个人又倔又偏执，还自我牺牲，你——”他的唇线绷紧了，“你受了伤，还假装没事，我吼了你。 _我_ 也很倔，我还莽撞，不总是听你的安排，有时候我太——有时候我过于执着于我自己的判断，过于坚持超人该承担的责任，以至于不听你的。”

“但不知怎么的它起效了，就这样。我们彼此信任、相互理解。”

好像这还不是他能说的最惊悚的话似的，布鲁斯抽离地想着。面对一个历经了五年和 _婚姻_ ，更加了解他、无法再应付了事的克拉克，他不仅看向他，而且——

而且 _看到_ 他，并且他无力阻止。

此刻正是明证：克拉克的手掌变得柔软，表情也放松下来。他伸出手，三根指背掠过布鲁斯下颚，说：“对不起，我猜你可能最讨厌那部分。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，他应该转过脸离开克拉克的手掌，但他没有。

“我有时候会想，”克拉克低声诉说，“我是说，在你告诉我这件事之后。这究竟是不是一个悖论——先有鸡还是先有蛋的问题。你爱上我，是不是因为你见到了这种生活的样子，但你看见它只是因为它已经发生了。当你出现在这里，我是不是必须得做些什么或是说些什么，如果我没有，那——”

他沉默了。

布鲁斯回顾着他说的话，一次，再一次，但不解其意。他不得不睁眼看去——当他看向他，克拉克凝视着布鲁斯，嘴角勾起苦笑，眼神有些古怪，附着细微的、难过的、无奈的涩意。

“但你从没提过。所以我猜这并不困扰你——未来的你，我是说。”

布鲁斯眨眨眼：“这不让他困扰因为这是个纯理论问题。”

克拉克扬起眉毛：“我的意思是，通常情况下时间旅行悖论的确只是纯理论问题，但既然发生在你身上，你也知道——”

“不，不，我的意思是那完全没影响。”布鲁斯试着阐明。

克拉克脸上的神情表明他未受启迪。

幸运的是，从某种程度来说，在这种特殊情况下，用第三人称来称呼自己不但可行，而且真正合适：“这不让他困扰，因为在他看来这是纯粹的假设。他已经，他真的，在这发生之前——就已经是真的。[3]”

克拉克瞪着他，蓝眼睛惊得大大的。显然一点小小的花招无法阻止他明白布鲁斯正倾诉的；显然他领悟了关键：“你——那么久？”

布鲁斯一言不发。

“我都不知道。”克拉克慢慢地说。

布鲁斯移开目光。他听见一声绵长的、缓慢的呼吸，然后——

一只舒缓的、凉爽的手掌覆在他前额上，指尖将将擦过太阳穴，他无意识地沉浸其中。

布鲁斯模糊地意识到，那个呼吸，是——克拉克冻住了他的手掌。

“你还说过你一开始有点头疼，”克拉克在他耳边低喃，“我猜这意味着，自从你来这边起它就一直痛得要命，而且你全程无视了它。”

过了一会儿，布鲁斯故意轻描淡写地做出了回应：

“我无可奉告。”[4]

他无法说服自己远离克拉克贴着他脸侧的笑声。

 

[3] He did. He already did. Before this ever—he already did. 这里老爷是针对克拉克先前假设的“Whether you fell in love with me because ……”但他不愿说“I”也不愿说“love”，所以后来他自己说这是“一点小小的花招（a little sleight of hand）”

[4] I plead the fifth

 

他们知道这将持续的时长。布鲁斯有理由相信他不会就事故性质欺骗自己；如果需要做些举措才能确保顺利回归，他肯定会详实地告知。而且实话说，在这一端，布鲁斯甚至不知道从哪里入手——那个装置是过去的，也许他把它收纳在某地，也许数据库仍然可用，藏匿于蝙蝠洞的某处备份中，但——

未来的他预估的折返时间还剩一个半小时，如果真的需要采取措施，时间远远不够。所以他最好还是等着瞧吧。

他告诉自己，这是唯一实际的，唯一合理的。就算发生什么意外，那这段时间也是一种不可否认的快乐，什么都不必做，只用——只用待在克拉克身边——

早些时候，一想到克拉克如此了解他，他不禁有些害怕。但他发现，这也不失为一种解脱。

因为他不再需要自我防卫。这一次，他可以松懈下来，不再攥到拳头发白来克制自己，毕竟这个克拉克不认为布鲁斯盯着他看太久有什么大不了。这个克拉克只是微笑——微笑，并把更多冰霜凝于指尖，用于缓解和抚平布鲁斯太阳穴的疼痛、头骨底部的抽搐、颈后的紧绷；这个克拉克领他走到休息室那张巨大的沙发前，把他按着躺下，然后自己坐在旁边，带着惊人的随意，和布鲁斯腿挨腿、肩并肩，温暖又稳固。

“这里是正义大厅，”克拉克一边轻声叙述，一边用拇指懒懒地摩挲布鲁斯僵成铁块的肩线，“我们是这么称呼它的，我是说——现在所有人都这么称呼它。这是我们的行动基地，有些成员甚至在此居住。不是你和我，但那只是因为我们的隐藏身份不允许。不过不管怎样，我们在楼上有个套房。在没人炸掉大楼或是火烧城市的时候，我们甚至能时常在这儿共度周末。”

他话音落下，布鲁斯理当做出回应，说些愉悦而健谈的，表达他此刻还 _能_ 吐露的心绪中覆满的情绪：这听起来多么难以置信，多么离奇，多么美妙。无法想象，在五年内，他竟然有一点点机会能——幸福。 _克拉克_ 能幸福，和他在一起。

但超人总有办法实现不可能。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克轻唤，因为布鲁斯沉默了太久，错过了开口的机会；因为克拉克刚才或许听见了他哽在喉头的万语千言，“布鲁斯，看着我。”

布鲁斯看向他，迅速地，无助地。仿佛克拉克需要为此提出要求。

克拉克静静地说：“你知道，有时候我会想，”他歪着头，身体前倾，手指掠过布鲁斯侧颈，拇指轻抚他的下颌线，“想你，很多年前的你；我在想如果我回到过去会怎么样，鉴于现在我已经熟知你的为人。你一直独自一人，但你不应该……我希望你不曾孤独。”

“克拉克——”

“那时候，没人吻你，”克拉克更加温柔，“而我短时间内没办法回去，这很糟糕。我希望能解决这个。”他顿住，布鲁斯感到他的指关节在布鲁斯下颌蜷曲，施以柔和的压力让布鲁斯把脸转过去一些。

他不该照做。他显然不该照做。

但他还是鬼使神差侧过头去，克拉克回以甜蜜的微笑：“但我想，现在我能做到。”

他亲吻布鲁斯，缓慢地，慎重地。蜻蜓点水般拂过布鲁斯嘴角，然后再一次，又一次；之后他开始逗留，手掌轻柔地支撑布鲁斯脸颊，让他停留在恰恰合适的角度，让他们嘴唇相触的时间逐渐绵长。第一次舌尖扫过宛如一份惊喜，布鲁斯不自觉轻哼，终于迟来地伸手颤抖着攥住克拉克肩膀，然后——

然后世界离他远去了。他几乎跟不上节奏，克拉克深入他，彻底品尝他；随后稍稍撤后放他呼吸，舔咬他的唇瓣，手指在布鲁斯发间收紧，紧到只能勉强喘息——紧到把他打得更开，仿佛他还没有在克拉克的触摸中打破外壳、剥开内心；仿佛他还藏有任何秘密可以坦露，在这个彻头彻尾了解他的克拉克面前；他 _了解_ 他，并且仍然——

布鲁斯先前的话确实发自真心，没有什么悖论，没有先有鸡还是先有蛋；他对克拉克的感情早已永志不忘、刻骨铭心。无论这个克拉克有何作为都不会令其有丝毫减损。

但在这样亲吻他之后，布鲁斯再无可能从爱恋中脱身。

 

 

异变再临时，他得到的预警比预计的要多。

他们还在接吻——这会儿更加懒散，布鲁斯靠在沙发上，克拉克撑着身子、跪在布鲁斯大腿两侧的坐垫上。他仍然抚摸着布鲁斯的脸庞、喉咙、头发，好像他弄不清楚自己最想把手置于何处；不知何时起布鲁斯的双手落在克拉克臀部，尽管他有时还是会被绝望淹没，突然用手臂搂住克拉克后腰把他拉拢，仿佛还能拉得更近。

他原本把自己逐渐增加的迷失感归因于此刻的状况，归因于克拉克在他身上，并允许布鲁斯像这样触碰他，但这感觉过于生理性，他不得不抽开身体，紧闭双眼，努力吞咽以应对攀升的晕眩。

“布鲁斯——”

“我没事。”

他猜测他真的没事。他记得未来自己的笔记： _钟慢效应_ 。如果他出现在这里，不只是物理层面，而是一种时间疾行，时空如同橡皮筋一样在他周围伸展——他突然意识到，也许在他置身未来的数小时内，他自己的身体除了撞在车间地板上之外什么也没发生——

他头部的疼痛，是过去时间线上的瞬时撞击，但在这里他的感觉被拉长成慢动作，伤口的首次抽搐被非自然地扩大了。

他刚到达的时候，感到位移、混乱、晕眩；来之前一瞬间他有过类似的不适，但在此地，这种感觉延续了数分钟之久。如果他即将返还，那他理所应当应该再度遭遇相同的体验。

“你快没时间了，是吗？”克拉克急切地问。

他的估计。布鲁斯撬开一只眼睛，从技术上讲他大概已经开始离开这里，但感觉还在房间里——沙发——克拉克。他瞥了一眼时钟，上面的数字一片朦胧，只能看清首位是“4”。难怪未来的他预估得如此模糊。

“克拉克，”他听见自己说，带着突如其来的无助和无望握紧双手——戒指紧紧地按压在他手指上，牢固而真实，但它不是真的，他就要失去这戒指、这一切了，在他甚至还不曾拥有的时候——

“回去之后——我还没有爱上你，”克拉克诉说着，这是事实，但克拉克的语气仿佛忏悔、如同罪过，“但我 _会的_ ，好吗？我会的。不要放弃我，求你，布鲁斯——”

“克拉克，”他重复着——他尝试着、期愿着，但他不确定是否真的说出了口，在他离——

 

* * *

 

 

克拉克在半空中扫描整栋建筑，心里希望布鲁斯选用了某种无声警报而不是会引发广泛注意的报警器以触发他在蝙蝠洞内的警戒系统。因为他在这里看不出任何不需要身份认证的进入方法，只能选择强行打破窗户。

于是他做出行动。他比飞溅的玻璃碎屑更快，更别说他直接踩上去也不会被划伤，十秒之内就能接近布鲁斯。

他有犹豫那么一会儿——如果布鲁斯伤到了脖子或脊柱怎么办？如果克拉克抱起他、移动他反而让伤势恶化？来这里之前，他听见了 _某种_ 突然的混响，对人耳来说太过低频，他起飞，专注聆听，然后捕捉到吸气的声音。他那时想着，要是有人在那东西附近可不太好，于是他加快速度，当他听见人体撞击墙壁的闷咚声时，他已经飞跃海湾在前往哥谭市的半路上了。

他直到弄清这是哪栋楼才知道出事的是布鲁斯。他之前特意留心了韦恩企业及其子公司在哥谭市内拥有的全部地产，这样他才不会在日常打击犯罪的过程中被蝙蝠侠级别的安保系统惊吓到。他顿了两秒，决定不去管布鲁斯在得知克拉克在聆听他，哪怕是出于偶然，之后会多有生气。他破釜沉舟地破窗而入。

他——他可能还是飞得太快，有那么一瞬间他觉得布鲁斯中断了呼吸。他在地板上降落，俯身查看，布鲁斯的眼睛还闭着，但他表情痛苦，下巴紧绷，他咬牙咽下喉底的痛呼，但瞒不过克拉克。心脏还在波动，肺部仍在运作，克拉克闻到了血腥味，但只有一点点。

他蹲下身子，伸手垫在布鲁斯头部下方。啊，找到了：没有伤到头骨，只是后脑勺薄薄的皮层撞到墙壁又滑下来导致的裂口和擦伤，可能会鼓起肿包，但克拉克没有检查到颅内出血，只是外伤。“天啊，布鲁斯，”他叹了口气，“你还好吗？”

布鲁斯睁开眼睛。他花了一秒才聚焦在克拉克脸上，克拉克预计了一大堆可能性——布鲁斯对他怒目而视；或者面无表情，猛地避开他的触碰，尽管他的头部出血、亟需医疗。

但很长一段时间里，布鲁斯只是抬头看着他，非要形容他的表情，那便是略微惊讶。他终于开始动作，但只是伸手沿着克拉克手腕摸索，有那么一瞬间他们的手指交叠在一起，轻柔地弯曲着叠放在布鲁斯后脑、蜷握在他发梢。

布鲁斯碰到了伤口的一部分——准确说来，他没有畏缩，但克拉克能感知到他瞬间的紧绷。

“小心点，”克拉克下意识说，尽管布鲁斯可能讨厌这样。

但布鲁斯仍然没有生气，他眨了眨眼，“你怎么在这里？”

“我听见——”克拉克环顾四周，发现了工作台以及……管它上面是什么鬼玩意，“——呃，那个东西，它爆炸弄出的动静不小，顺便听到你撞墙上了。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯移开了目光。

他在克拉克手掌下晃了晃，克拉克本能地伸手稳住他——但他可能也不会感激这个，哎呀。

克拉克咬咬嘴唇。他已经厌倦了自我怀疑，但自从荒原狼一役，他与布鲁斯的关系一直如履薄冰，他不想把事情搞砸。布鲁斯一直在两种态度间徘徊，一种是尽可能直接避开克拉克；另一种是避无可避的时候，表现出温和、无害、疏远的和善——克拉克最好的猜测是，因为这透顶尴尬，不得不一次次与一个曾经你试图杀他、他也试图杀你的家伙大眼瞪小眼，结果你还不得不把他从坟头拽出来，问他是否介意加入自己的团队。

布鲁斯有许多界限。为了组建联盟，为了承认从挥舞着斧子的愤怒太空军阀手中拯救地球他需要外界帮助，他自己迈过了一大串。克拉克一直努力不去踩任何一条线，不让布鲁斯有任何后悔的理由，但——布鲁斯有 _许多_ 界限。非要克拉克说的话，超人在刚刚的实验室事故后穿着便服出现在他面前这一行为就在至少半打底线边缘试探。

但布鲁斯头部在流血，该死。克拉克不能就这样把他留在这里。

“你——有什么地方我能带你去吗？”他措辞笨拙、小心翼翼，准备好了迎接布鲁斯的误解。

“不用，没事。”布鲁斯相当平静，移开了目光。

“不麻烦的。”克拉克鼓起勇气。

布鲁斯没有甩开他的手，也没有怒视他之类的。

也许他的头比克拉克预料中撞得更重。

“克拉克——”

“布鲁斯，已经凌晨两点多了，你的头在流血，如果你准备跟我说你自己开车回家就好，我是不会信的。”

他尽力维持轻快的语调——不是嘲弄，而是温和、友好。符合情理。

“让我捎你一程吧，拜托。”

布鲁斯没有回话。安静兀自在两人之间蔓延。他看向克拉克，他的表情、他的眼神，有些古怪，有些——温柔。

他把仍与克拉克的手指半纠缠着的手抽出来，懊恼地瞥了一眼指尖上的深色血渍，“你说的有道理。”

“那是自然。”

克拉克希望他没有表现出太多困惑。

 

 

到湖边小屋的航程很短。

不过——感觉起来比以往漫长许多，布鲁斯握着他的肩膀，克拉克的手臂小心地环抱在布鲁斯后背。好几次联盟行动中克拉克最终担任蝙蝠侠的临时撤退策略，但布鲁斯此刻没有身披制服，没有装备齐全；这大不相同，托着他仿佛他只是——只是一个头部受伤、穿着贵得离谱的衬衫的普通人。

克拉克在码头降落。布鲁斯看似站稳了，但他的手在克拉克肩上停留了片刻，所以克拉克也没有马上松开他。

“我没事，”布鲁斯说，似乎这时才留意到他手的位置，抬得太快了些，看起来不甚自然。

“当然，”克拉克附和。

他的语气可能过于愉悦以至失了些真诚。布鲁斯眯了眯眼，瘪起嘴巴——尽管尽了最大的努力，但勾起的嘴角出卖了他。

随后他清清嗓子，目光移开，轻声说：“谢谢。”

克拉克瞪大了眼睛，连忙道：“我，呃，这有什么的，”

他磕磕巴巴的表述泄露了内心的困惑，布鲁斯斜晲他一眼，又清了清嗓子。

“不是头上的伤，”他面无表情地低喃，顿了一会儿，“死而复生，适应一切，融入联盟——对你来说很困难。我并没有让它变得容易些，我是在为这个道歉。”

克拉克耸耸肩：“对你也很难，”他壮着胆子说，“我理解的。”

他是真心实意的，但不知为何这只使得布鲁斯下颚绷紧——使得他扭开脸，抬起手，拇指疲惫地擦过鼻梁。“你当然理解。”声音很低。

毫无预料的，克拉克心中涌上一丝酸楚：就这样看着他，站在那里，一手掩面，另一只手还沾着自己头上流出的血；袖子上卷，肩膀微弓。他现在看起来不像蝙蝠侠，他看上去很疲惫，有点孤单，一个人在深夜没有更好的事情可做，独自一人闷在房间里拨弄着未知外星科技，看看它是否会反击。

推人及己，克拉克也只是一个没有更好的事情可做，在那家伙把自己折腾成真正的脑震荡之前将他送回家的人。

“你瞧，”他大声说，“我真的理解。如果你只愿意和超人作为联盟成员共事，那也没关系。但我得说我不介意要是——我们花些时间来彼此了解。”

布鲁斯的目光突然转向他，瞳孔放大，眸色深沉，某些情感在他脸上一闪而过，但克拉克无法名状。

静默良久，他说：“我会——记在心里。”语调淡然，但并不冷漠。

他经过克拉克，穿过码头朝小屋走去。擦身的瞬间他的手背擦过克拉克的手腕，这不是意外，也不可能是意外，尤其是对布鲁斯而言。

他回头道别：“晚安。”宽且高的玻璃向两侧滑动分开，形成一扇显见的门。

“晚安。”克拉克愣愣地应和，对着他离去的方向凝望良久。

他告诫自己，这没什么大不了的，这可能没有任何意义，一次有礼的交谈并不代表布鲁斯今天比昨天更喜爱他，也并不意味着他们产生了友情。

但这些想法不足以冷酷到浇熄他胸中满溢的、温暖明亮的希望，不足以喧闹到掩盖他莫名其妙的、怦怦战栗的心跳；当他从码头的尽头跃向夜空时，他无法抑制嘴角的微笑。

 

 


End file.
